Big Time Love Story
by Asher Knight
Summary: James's sister comes to L.A. to visit him for the summer but after meeting a certain pop star she finds herself in a summer romance. Kendall/OC
1. Big Time Summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or anything pertaining to the show or band. Jace is my oc. This is my first BTR fanfic so go easy on me but feel free to give me some good feedback on how I can improve and make it better or just stuff you'd like to see happen in the plot. **

Chapter 1: Big Time Summer

_ Attention passengers, we are currently descending the Los Angeles area. Please secure on your seatbelts and remained seated as we begin our decent._

Jace Diamond put away her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ and pulled the ear buds out of her ears. She had been listening to her brother's band, Big Time Rush. James had left Minnesota 6 months ago to be in a band with her friends Kendall, Carlos and Logan. The band had become a success and now there were already working on a second album. Since schools had just let out for the summer and her mother had suggested she visit James in L.A. She thought it would be a great summer trip before her senior year of high school. Now Jace was on a plane to L.A. to surprise her brother.

A long line of cabs waited outside the airport when she got out. After giving the address to Rocque Records, Jace pulled out her phone and sent her mom and quick text that she made to it L.A. and was heading over to see James.

"Hi, is it possible for me to go in and see Big Time Rush," she asked the office receptionist. "I'm James Diamond's sister."

"Can you verify you're his sister," she asked politely. "I'm afraid we can't let anyone in without a pass or I.D."

"Yeah, here you go," said Jace, showing her driver's license.

"Thank you, go on ahead, it's the last door on your right," said the receptionist.

Jace walked into the studio to see her brother's producer Gustavo Rocque screaming. "Dogs, someone please tell me what is wrong with Kendall! Now!"

"It's Jo," she heard her brother answer through the recording booth; "He's been like this ever since she left for New Zealand."

"Fix him," Gustavo shouted.

"We've been trying," Carlos answered.

"Ummm, excuse me," Jace interrupted.

"Who are you," Gustavo glared.

"Be nice," a pretty dark skinned woman hissed.

"Kelly, I can't have any interruptions. We need to get this single out or Griffin will have all of our hides."

"I'm Jace, James's sister," she answered.

"And I care why," said Gustavo.

"Jace," James smiled, rushing out of the recording booth. "What are you doing in L.A." he asked, spinning her around.

"Mom said it was okay for me to visit you so I thought I'd make it a surprise," she said smiling.

"Well I'm glad you're here," said James. "Come on, the guys are going to want to see you," he said, pulling her into the sound booth.

"Guys, look who's here," exclaimed James.

Logan and Carlos rushed over to engulf her in hugs. She had know the three other members of Big Time Rush just as long as her brother and they were her friends, even if she younger than them and a girl. They would always let her tag along to play. She even let them teach her how to skate and play hockey when she was twelve.

Jace eyes fell on Kendall, laying face first on the couch in their little booth. "What's up with K-dog?"

At the sound of his name, Kendall turned his head to face her and said, "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Yeah right," said James.

"Does really look like nothing's wrong bro," added Carlos.

"The non-smiling and mopping around everything might have something to do with that," Logan told him.

"Forget Kendall for now," James interrupted. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Alright, now that the happy family reunions are over can we get back to the new single that has to be done by tomorrow," shouted Gustavo.

"Or we could take Jace to the Palm Woods," shouted Carlos. The rest of the boys shouted in joy and bolted out the door, grabbing Jace and Kendall.

"Jace, I'm so glad you're here," Kendall's sister Katie exclaimed when she spotted the teenager.

"Glad to see you too kiddo," laughed Jace.

"I already had a spare bed put in Katie's room when you're mom called," said Mrs. Knight. "It's going to be great having another girl in house full of boys."

"You mean hockey heads mom," said Katie.

"Thanks Mrs. Knight," Jace said, giving the woman a hug.

"Why don't you get unpacked and I'll make you some snacks," said Mrs. Knight.

"I'll help you," shouted Katie, pulling her down the hall.

"So where's there to do here," asked Jace.

"Lots of stuff," said Katie, jumping up on to her bed. "There's the beach, there's a movie theater pretty close, the pool downstairs in awesome and the park here is pretty fun too."

"Sounds like we'll have a lot to do while I'm here," Jace said.

"Yup, it's going to be great," Katie smiled.

"Hey Katie, can I ask you something," asked Jace.

"Yeah sure," answered the ten year old.

"What's up with your brother? I've never seen him so down," said Jace.

"He was dating this girl for year and she got a move deal in New Zealand. So now they're broken up," explained Katie.

"Poor Kendall," Jace frowned.

"Hey Jace, wanna go down to the pool," James asked, coming in with the rest of the boys.

"Yeah sure," said his little sister, "but where's Kendall?"

"His room," said Logan. "He really doesn't want to hang much lately."

"Well I haven't seen you guys in months and I came out from Minnesota just for the summer," said Jace. "You guys head down. I'll get Kendall."

Jace knocked softly on Kendall's door. "Go away guys," he shouted through the walls.

"It's not the guys," she said coming in. "So will you at least talk to me?"

"Hey," Kendall said in surprise. He sat up and patted the space next to him on the bed.

"You alright," she asked sitting next to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't give you a better welcome. Alot's been going on," he told her.

"I heard," she nodded, pulling him into a hug. "If it helps, I can say I know the feeling,"

"What do you mean," asked Kendall.

"A really liked this one guy and one day he just up and moved," said Jace.

"Wait, you had a crush? Who," he asked.

"Forget it," she said, playing it off like it wasn't really important. "We went to the same school but he was older. He never really noticed me anyway."

"He missed out," he told her.

"Thanks but the point to my whole story is that it gets better. Yeah it's a slow process but that's how every wound is. It takes time to heal. You'll see Kendall, one day all the pain will be gone," she told him getting up. "We're going down to the pool if you feel up to it.

"Jace," Kendall called after her.

"Yeah," she turned around.

"Is the pain gone…for you," he asked.

"No, not yet," she answered with a half=heartened smile.

James, Carlos, and Logan had already left for the pool so Jace made quick work of changing into her swimsuit and slipping over a pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt.

"Told you he wouldn't come," shouted James from the pool when he noticed his sister walking towards them alone. At that comment, Carlos dunked James head into the water.

"My hair," Jace heard her brother shout in terror. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Aren't you coming in," Logan asked when he noticed her claim one of the beach chairs and pull out a book.

"I will. I just want to relax for a bit," she told him.

Jace tried to read but the noises around her were too unfamiliar and therefore distracting. She riffled through her beach bag until she found what she was looking for; her Ipod. She put on the ear buds and scrolled down her songs until she found Worldwide by the guys. As the words rang through her eyes she realized this was Kendall's song. It was his breakup and heartache. She couldn't stand listening to the song knowing how miserable Kendall must have felt singing it. She put her Ipod and book awhile; deciding to play volleyball with the boys in the pool.

"I got it," shouted Carlos, as he swan forward for the ball. James spiked it and it ended up hitting Carlos in his face.

"Sorry bro," James laughed. Even Jace was having trouble keeping her giggles silent.

"How about some smoothies guys," asked Logan.

"I'll take one," shouted James.

"One for me too," added Carlos.

"I'll help him carry them all," laughed Jace.

She and Logan got out and dried themselves off before heading over to buy smoothies.

"It's great having you here," Logan told her. "We've been missing home so much, with you here it feels like we never left."

"Thanks Logan, that means a lot," she said, leaning in and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"What's going on," a voice called out.

They turned around to see a pretty brown haired girl walking towards them.

"C-camille," Logan stuttered nervously.

"Logan, who is she," Camille asked, pointing to Jace.

"T-this is…this is…"he stuttered nervously.

"Oh you're Camille," Jace shouted all at once. "I knew you're name was familiar. All Logan ever writes about in his e-mails is you."

"Really," Camille asked surprised.

"Yeah," laughed Jace. "I'm Jace, James's sister. Nice to finally meet you."

"Same here," said Camille.

"I totally forgot to ask you about your girlfriend," Jace said, turning to Logan. "I have so many embarrassing stories to tell Camille."

"Okay, those I need to hear," laughed Camille.

"Oh no you don't," Logan cut in, pulling Jace back.

"How cute," laughed Jace. "He's actually blushing.

"I got to head to an audition but how about we hang out later," asked Camille.

"Sure, that would be great," said Jace.

Kendall was still in his room when they headed back to 2J. Kendall's mother was in the kitchen cooking and Katie was setting the table.

"Dinner's almost ready. Honey could you please get Kendall," she asked Jace.

"Sure thing," she told her.

"Kendall," Jace called out, knocking on his door. She didn't get a reply so she opened the door and went in; finding out why she didn't get a reply. Kendall was fast asleep in his bed.

"Kendall," she said, trying to wake him up. The boy didn't move. He was asleep on his back with one arm across his face, coving his eyes and the other on his stomach. "Kendall," she tried again, this time giving his shoulder a light shake.

He stirred in his sleep but instead of waking up, Kendall pulled Jace in by her waist and cuddled closer to her.

"Uh, Kendall," she said, shaking him. "Kendall."

"Waa," he asked in his sleep.

"Wake up," she hissed.

"What's going on," a voice called from the doorway.

**AN. Thanks everyone for taking the time to read this. Feel free to review and tell me what you like. This is my first BTR fanfic so it might be off to a rocky start but it'll get better. I'll also have a banner of Kendall and Jace up soon. There are more on my profile if anyone would like to check them out. The link leads to my blog and the banners to all my other fanfics are there for you guys to check out. **


	2. Big Time Heartache

**Linhohbabycakes:** Thanks so much for my first review. It means a lot. This new chapter is dedicated especially for you. **- Ash**

Chapter Two: Big Time Heartache

In a flash, Kendall pushed Jace off of him, causing her to fall off the other end of his bed.

"Ouch," she moaned, rubbing her shoulder.

"Sorry," Kendall said, offering her a hand up.

"So what's going on here," they were asked again.

Kendall looked from Jace to his sister, Katie, standing in the doorway not knowing what say.

"Nothing's going on Katie," answered Jace. She moved past Kendall and walked out the room. "Dinner's ready," she said, looking up at Kendall before heading to the kitchen to help his mom.

"Okay, I may only be ten and may not date but I do know something is up," Katie said, walking into the room. "So spill big brother."

"I already told you Katie. Nothing happened. Jace is like my sister like you are and I love Jo," snapped Kendall.

"Yeah right," Katie argued. "Jo is gone. She's moving on and so should you. Besides what's wrong with Jace? She's awesome and I like her a lot more than I did Jo."

"Nothing is wrong with her. Any guy would be lucky to date her," he said more softly.

"So what's the problem," asked Katie.

"Guys, dinner's getting cold," they heard their mom call.

"Wait," Kendall said, stopping her from leaving. "How come you didn't like Jo? I thought you guys were cool with each other."

"To be honest, I never thought she was just "rehearsing scenes" every time you caught her kissing her co-star," answered Katie.

"Really," asked Kendall. Katie nodded. "Let's go eat," Kendall said; attempting to change the subject.

"So guys, how's the new single coming along," asked Mrs. Knight as they all sat down to eat the chicken nuggets, macaroni and cheese, and corndogs she made.

"Not so good," answered Logan. "Griffin wants the new single by tomorrow and Gustavo has writers block."

"I'm sure you guys will figure it out. I know, maybe I should make a batch of my snicker doodle cookies to help him," said Mrs. Knight.

"Snicker doodle cookies," Carlos said, immediately paying attentions. "I love your snicker doodle cookies."

"You guys wanna watch a movie later," asked James, helping himself to some chicken nuggets.

"Depends on the movie," said Jace, helping herself to some mac and cheese.

"No chick flicks," Carlos cut in, stuffing a corndog into his mouth.

"Fine," agreed Jace.

While Jace helped Mrs. Knight with all of the dishes after dinner, the boys picked through the DVDs for a movie and Katie made popcorn. They settled on watching The Dark Knight. Carlos and Logan took the two armchairs while James, Kendall and Jace took the couch with Jace in squished in the middle and Kendall and James on both ends. Katie settled for the floor in front of the TV.

"Don't stay up too late guys," said Mrs. Knight. She turned off the lights for them on her way to bed.

As the movie started Jace couldn't help but notice how close Kendall was sitting next to her in the dark. Halfway through the movie his arm wrapped her and his hand came to rest on her shoulder; not that James noticed. Her brother was so caught up in the movie he was oblivious to everyone else and what they were doing.

When the movie was over, everyone noticed Katie had fallen asleep in front of the TV. Jace smiled as Kendall picked up his sister and carried her to her room to put her in her bed. She loved how sweet he was to her sister; carrying her to bed and singing to her when she can't sleep. She and James were close but they never got along that well with each others. Some days they would be at each other's throat, others they would spend the whole day hanging out together. Carlos, Logan, and James headed off to their rooms too.

"You heading off bed sis," asked James.

"Yeah, I'm just going to grab some water," she told him, heading into the kitchen.

"Man Katie's out like a light," said Kendall, joining her in the kitchen.

"Well it is pretty late," said Jace. "At least you guys don't have to go to the studio tomorrow."

"I know. A whole day without Gustavo yelling; seems too good to be true," laughed Kendall. "So do you like it in L.A. so far?"

"I love it here," Jace answered. "It's so sunny and warm. It's a lot different than Minnesota."

"Yeah, it is," Kendall said softy. He moved closer to her. Jace's heart was pounding as he reached over and tucked a stay strand of hair out of her eyes. "I really missed you, Jace," he told her.

Kendall leaned in and she was almost positive he was about to kiss her when his phone went off his pocket. "Uh maybe you should get that," she said, stepping back nervously.

"Yeah, one sec," he said, checking the caller ID. "Jo," Kendall said in surprise.

Jace didn't need to hear anymore. She knew Kendall still had feelings for Jo and was glad they hadn't gone further than they did. Things would have gotten a lot more complicated if she let herself fall for Kendall. But now she didn't think she had a choice.

Leaving Kendall to talk to Jo, Jace grabbed her water and headed to her room. As she was lying down in the bed, Jace could hear when Kendall finished talking to Jo half an hour later. A quiet knock tapped on her door and she knew it was Kendall but Jace didn't answer.

The door opened quietly and he whispered, "Jace?" Something was wrong. She could tell by how sad his voice sounded.

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Call we talk for a minute? I promise it won't take long," said Kendall.

"What's the matter," she asked, sitting up and scooting over so he could take the space on her bed next to her.

Kendall lay down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "That was Jo. She called to tell me she…met someone," he said solemnly.

"Oh I'm sorry Kendall," she told him, squeezing him in a tight hug.

"She said he's her co-star and they just hit it off," he whispered angrily.

"Her loss," she told him, kissing his cheek.

When she tried to pull back, Kendall grabbed her face and pressed his lips to hers.

"What was that," Jace asked softly.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Kendall apologized. "But I really like you Jace."

"Kendall, this isn't going to work," Jace sighed.

"Why not," he asked.

"You just got off the phone with your girlfriend Kendall and she broke up with you. There is no way I'm going to be the rebound," she told him, crossing her arms in front of her.

"You're not," he assured her. "I don't have feelings for Jo anymore."

"Yeah, I don't think that's true," she said, shaking her head.

"But Jace…," pleaded Kendall.

"And what happens when I go back to Minnesota after the summer," she asked him. "I don't want your heart to break again when I leave and I know it's going to kill me to start a relationship with you and end up having to go back home in a couple of months; leaving you here."

"We can make it work," he assured her.

"I'm sorry Kendall," Jace said, tears forming in eyes.

The next morning things couldn't have been more awkward between Kendall and Jace. Everyone could tell something was wrong with the two. James, Carlos, and Logan kept sneaking glances at Kendall as he played with his food; not really eating anything but just moving it around with his fork. Katie noticed Jace was the same way.

"We got to get going," Kendall said, getting up. "Gustavo finally fished the single and he wants to record it today." All the boys got up and headed out to Rocque records.

"What," Jace asked; noticing the looks Mrs. Knight and Katie were giving her.

"Spill," both Katie and Mrs. Knight exclaimed when the boys were out of earshot. They both cornered her with their arms crossed across their chests.

"What? I don't know what you guys are talking about," she said, walking her plate over to the sink to wash.

"Something happened between you and Kendall," Katie accused, "Something big."

"Yeah, you guys didn't say one word to each other this morning," Mrs. Knight added.

"So, it's not like me and Kendall are best friends," Jace defended. "Besides I'm sure Kendall is just bummed because Jo called last night."

"Wait, why would he be bummed about Jo calling him," asked Katie.

"Err…she sort of broke up with him – officially. She told him she met someone else," she explained.

"I don't believe it," Mrs. Knight gasped. "I never did like her."

"Really mom," Katie scoffed.

"No one breaks my son's heart," she said, shaking her finger.

"Talk to him please," Katie begged. "I can't stand a bummed out Kendall."

"Alright, I'll talk to him," promised Jace. She grabbed her phone, her purse and headed out to Rocque Records.

The boys were inside the studio singing their new song and Gustavo was behind the sound boards working his magic. Kelly greeted her when Jace walked in, "Hey Jace."

"Hi Kelly," she smiled back. "Are the boys busy?"

"Yes," shouted Gustavo. "They need to work a lot harder and sound better which means you need to leave so we can work."

Kelly rolled her eyes at Gustavo and said, "They're due for a half hour break so you can talk to them."

"Thanks Kelly," said Jace.

The boys finished their song and as soon as Gustavo announced they could take a break they all rushed out of the recording booth.

"Hey guys," laughed Jace. They all greeted her and immediately started making plans for lunch. "Kendall, can I talk to you," Jace whispered while the guys were preoccupied.

"Yeah, sure," he nodded.

He led her to Gustavo's office, closing the door behind them so the others wouldn't hear their conversation. Jace sat up on Gustavo's desk, nervously twiddling her thumbs in her lap.

Kendall leaned against the door, keeping an uncomfortable distance between the two of them and asked, "So what's up?"

"Kendall, what's wrong with us," Jace muttered quietly.

"What do you mean," he asked.

"This," She sobbed, gesturing to the distance between them. "We've always been close and now I feel like it's all messed up…and it's my fault."

In three quick strides Kendall was standing in front of her, wrapping his arms around tightly and holding her close. "It's not your fault," he whispered in her ear.

"I just feel like we're miles apart," she said, frustrated at their situation.

"Things will get back to normal. It'll take some time but you'll see," he assured her.

"I hate seeing you sad," she told him.

"Then just say yes…yes you'll give us a shot," he pleaded with her. "I promise you if things don't work out you will always be my best friend."

"I don't know," said Jace.

"Jace please," Kendall took both of her hands in his. "I don't want us miss out on something great because we're afraid. Being this afraid of things not working out just shows how much you care about me. Give us a chance."

"Kendall," she sighed defeated.

"Is that a yes," he asked, a smirk spreading across his face. When she just laughed and rolled her eyes at him he picked her up and spun her across the room. "It's a yes," he laughed.

**A/N Thank you to everybody who reviewed and added my story to their alerts lists and their favorites lists. I hope you're all enjoying the story and I hope that I've caught your guy's interest because there is still a lot in store now that my couple is together. Ciao for now. **

**Xoxo**

**Asher**


	3. Big Time Date

**Serendipity10** **- Thanks for the longest reviews ever! Lol. Seriously I always appreciate all the feedback you give and I always try to use it and get better. You always give me so many ideas and so many new ways to work things. Best Beta Ever!**

**Linhohbabycakes**** – I'm so glad you liked this chapter more than the first. I'm really you stuck with the story for another chapter. : ) I hope like this chapter even more. **

**BTRloveJMlovex ****– Short, sweet and directly to the point…I love it. Lol. Thanks for the review. I hope I get more from you in the future too. **

**Ileana**** – Thank you so much for reviewing. I hope you absolutely love this chapter. **

Chapter Three: Big Time Date

"So what do we tell everyone," asked Jace between kisses.

"I want to tell them," he told her. "I want everyone to know we're together."

"Alright, let's go," she told him, pulling his arm.

"Let's wait a few minutes," he smirked, pulling her back and stealing another kiss.

"Kendall," she giggled when his lips reached her neck.

There was a knock on the door and they heard Kelly call out, "You guys alright?"

In the background they could hear Gustavo shout, "I don't care if they're alright. Get Kendall's butt out of my office and into the studio pronto!"

"Yes we don't have a choice anymore," Kendall muttered sadly. He grabbed Jace's hand and led her outside to the rest of the gang.

"Studio, now," ordered Gustavo. "And you," he shouted, pointing at Jace. "Get out of my studio."

"See you later," Jace mouthed to Kendall before she headed out. She did not want to be on Gustavo Rocque's bad side. She hailed a cab outside and headed for the Palmwoods. It was fairly quiet since this was the time most of the other kids were at auditions or rehearsals.

Jace noticed the elevator was closing and shouted, "Hold the elevator." Whoever was in there held the doors open for her. "Thanks," said Jace, stepping in.

"No problem," a blonde, blue-eyed girl said, smiling at her. "I'm Jo."

"Jo? Jo Taylor," Jace asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, how did you know my name? Did you watch New Town High," the blonde asked cheerfully.

"No, I'm kind of dating someone you know," Jace vaguely explained.

"Really? Who," Jo asked excitedly. '_Oh great, she's a gossip'_ thought Jace.

"Ummm, his name's Kendall Knight," Jace answered.

"Y-you're dating…Kendall," Jo stuttered in surprise.

"Well we're not exclusive yet. They guys don't know about us but yeah, I am, "Jace admitted. This was definitely the most awkward conversation she had ever been a part of. She couldn't believe she was running into Kendall's ex in the elevator. She was supposed to be filming a movie in New Zealand for three years.

They didn't speak for a few minutes as the elevator traveled up but if felt like hours had gone by. Finally, Jo broke the silence and asked, "Is he happy?"

"Yeah, he is. We both are," Jace answered.

"What's your name," Jo thought to ask.

"Jace," she answered. "My name's Jace Diamond. I'm James's sister."

"I didn't know James had a sister," said Jo. The elevator opened to Jace's floor.

"It was nice meeting you," she told Jo as she stepped out into hallway.

"Yeah, same here," said Jo.

"Hey sweetheart," Mrs. Knight smiled when Jace came in. "I'm about to run to the store. You need anything?"

"I'm good but thanks," said Jace.

"Alright, I'll see you soon," Said Mrs. Knight, waving as she left.

Deciding to kill some time before the guys were free, Jace grabbed her copy of The Other Boleyn Girl, her Ipod, and stretched out on her bed. She had always been a sucker for historical novels. Kendall and the guys would always laugh when she used to say she thought she was born in the wrong time period. There was also the added bonus that reading was helping her keep her mind of Jo and her return to the Palmwoods. So far she thought the girl had was sweet and she was nice to but something about her new boyfriend's ex coming back made Jace feel uneasy. She was going to try to be friends with the girl but Jace wasn't going to lie to herself and say she wasn't worried.

Jace got more than halfway through the book when she started to nod off. She hadn't gotten a lot of sleep last night worrying about Kendall and no she was feeling how tired she really was. At least now they were together. Soon enough she was fast asleep; sitting up with her head leaning back against the bed frame, glasses still perched on her nose, and her novel opened wide on her lap.

That's how Kendall found her when he came in to check on her after the boys came back. They had all settled for video games when they noticed Jace wasn't around and Kendall had quickly volunteered to go check her room. He carefully pulled off her glasses so they wouldn't break gently started shaking her.

"Jace," he whispered, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Hmmm," she said, mumbling something incoherent in her sleep. The book slipped from Jace's hands as she turned to her side and fell to ground.

"Jace," Kendall tried again, this time louder.

"What," she growled waking up.

"We're back," Kendall told her; laughing at his girlfriend's reaction to being woken up.

"Great," she snapped. "Let me sleep."

"Come on, the guys want to play video games," Kendall pleaded.

"I don't wanna," she muttered through the pillow covering her face.

"Come one," said Kendall; trying to pull it away. "Please babe. Gustavo has us back in the studio early tomorrow morning so I might not see you all day."

"Uh fine," Jace gave in. "You're so lucky you're cute."

"I know," said her boyfriend; a smirk on his lips.

Jace began getting up but Kendall pulled her down to sit next to him. "What," she asked.

"The guys are all outside on the couch," he told her.

"So," she asked. "Aren't we going to go hang out with them," she laughed.

"I can't do this in front of James," he said, pulling her into a kiss.

"I've been thinking," whispered Jace between kisses. "I don't want to tell the guys about us just yet."

"But why," asked Kendall. "Is it something I did?"

"No, of course it's not you," she assured him. "It's James. He's not going to take this easy and the other guys can't keep their mouths shut if their lives depended on it."

"I'm not going to lie. I don't like hiding us but you're right about James," admitted Kendall.

Jace's thoughts went back to Jo. She didn't know if her boyfriend new her ex was back but she guessed it would be better to tell him sooner than later that she had met the girl. "Ummm, so I met Jo today," Jace told Kendall hesitantly. "She's back from New Zealand."

"What," exclaimed Kendall. "She's back!"

"Yeah," Jace muttered. Now she was starting to feel uneasy. This wasn't the reaction a girl wanted from her boyfriend when his ex came back to town.

Kendall noticed the change and quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Hey, you're not worried are you," he asked.

"No, of course not," she lied.

"Great," smiled Kendall, believing her lie. "Listen, I was thinking maybe Friday could be our first official date?"

"That would be great," Jace smiled, leaning up to kiss her boyfriend.

"Hey guys, are we going to the pool or what," Carlos called out.

"Yeah, we're coming," Kendall shouted. "Grab your stuff and let's head out."

Down at the pool they started a game of volleyball with Kendall, Jace and James against Carlos, Logan and Camille. "You guys want so smoothies," asked Kendall. Everyone agreed for a smoothie break and Carlos got out to help Kendall carry the drinks over.

Jace's eyes landed on the doorway and she noticed Jo walking towards them. She smiled at everyone saying, "Hi guys."

"Jo, you're back," Camille exclaimed, jumping out of the pool to hug the blonde. The rest of the guys all got out to do that same. They all started chatting and catching up; asking Jo about New Zealand and what happened with the movie deal.

"I'm dating a new guy too," Jo added.

"Uh, Jo can I talk to you for a second," Jace cut in.

"Sure I guess," the blonde agreed.

Jace led her back to the Palmwoods lobby to get out of ear shot. "Sorry I know that just seemed weird," Jace laughed. "Um, the guys and Camille still don't know about me and Kendall so I just wanted to ask you not to say anything," Jace told her.

"Of course," Jo nodded. "No one will hear anything from me."

"Thanks Jo," said Jace, giving her a quick hug.

The girls rejoined the group and saw Kendall and Carlos were back with the drinks. What happened next really brought back that feeling of uneasiness in Jace's mind. Jo ran up and hugged Kendall, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I missed you so much," Jo exclaimed.

"Ummm, yeah I missed you too," Kendall said nervously. It was obvious he was uncomfortable with Jo hugging him. He gently pushed the girl back.

"So what were you two talking about," Camille asked, gesturing between Jo and Jace.

"Oh nothing," Jace answered.

"How did you two even meet," asked James.

"Oh I ran into Jo when she was in the elevator," Jace explained.

"Yeah, James you never said you had a sister," Jo said teasingly.

"Sorry about that," Jace's brother laughed. "I guess it never came up because the guys and I are so close to Jace."

"Hey, I know. How about we all go do something tonight," suggested Jo. "We could do mini golf or the movies."

"How about a movie night at our place," asked James.

"That sounds like fun," Kendall agreed.

Everyone made plans to run upstairs to their apartments, get showered and change and meet back and 2J for movie night and pizza. Jo and Camille rushed up to their respected apartments while Jace and the guys returned to 2J.

Jace was drying her hair with a deep red towel when her door opened and Kendall snuck in. He quickly closed it behind him and took a seat at the end of her bed.

"So I already know where we're going for our first official date," Kendall told her smirking.

"Okay, lay it on it," Jace sighed. "No wait, let me guess. You're going to make me go skydiving?"

"Nope, guess again," he laughed, shaking his head.

"Rock climbing," she guessed teasingly.

"No, last try now," he told her.

"How about the movies and dinner," Jace smirked.

"Wrong again. Guess it'll have to be a surprise," laughed Kendall.

"Oh come on," whined Jace. "You need to me where we're going."

"Sorry, you should have guessed right," her boyfriend chuckled.

Jace gave up, knowing her boyfriend wasn't going to give anything away. Instead she wanted to find out more about him and his ex-girlfriend. Staring down at her nails, she nervously began picking at her nail polish and asked, "So how long did you and Jo date before you broke up?"

Kendall gave her a look, raising an eyebrow and answered, "A year."

"That's a long time to be with someone," Jace pointed.

"Yeah it is but we spent more than half the time we spent together arguing and accusing each other of faults," he told her.

"Kendall, she was your first real love. I can't compete with that," Jace sighed.

"Okay come here," Kendall said sternly. She walked over and stood in front of him as he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her. "You are not competing with Jo. Being with you is so much different than being with Jo. It just feels so right – so amazing. And I'm not just talking about being a couple. You were always so easy to talk to and hang out with in Minnesota. I think I was falling for you a little bit before we even came to L.A."

"Really," Jace asked surprised. He had never told her any of this before.

"Yes," he nodded. "Being with you is like breathing. I need it to live but it's so easy that I don't even have to think about it just like I need to be with you but it's never as complicated as it was with Jo."

"You mean that," Jace asked, staring into his eyes.

"I swear," Kendall smiled, leaning in to kiss her.

Jace wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into the kiss. Kendall pulled her closer and as his lips began leaving a trail of kisses down to her neck Jace's hands roamed up to his hair. Jace let out a yelp as Kendall pulled her onto the bed and moved to pinned her between the mattress and his body.

Suddenly the door opened and Jo walked in. "Hey guess are you coming or…," Jo stood there stunned for second before saying, "Sorry, I should have knocked or something."

Jace quickly nudged Kendall off of her before saying, "No it's alright."

"I think she should have knocked," Kendall muttered under his breath, causing Jace to let out small laugh.

"Is Camille already here," Jace asked Jo.

"Yeah, we're all deciding on movies," Jo told her.

"Alright, let's go join the others," Kendall sighed.

When they got out to the living room they could hear the boys and Camille arguing about what movie to watch. "For the last time, we are not watching The Notebook Camille," James shouted.

"But I don't want to watch Scream 4," Camille shouted back.

"Come on guys, can't we compromise," Carlos said, trying to keep the peace.

"No," James and Camille both shouted at once.

"I wanna watch The Notebook too," Jo cut in.

"Well to bad," James exclaimed. "Carlos and I want to watch Scream."

"That's not fair," Jo whined.

"Okay guys, let's just vote on it," suggested Kendall.

"Fine," everyone agreed.

"Who wants to watch The Notebook," Kendall asked. Jo, Camille and Logan all raised their hands.

"Logan," James exclaimed.

"What," shrugged Logan? "I like The Notebook."

"Awww," Camille leaned up and kissed her boyfriend.

"Alright, who wants Scream 4," asked Kendall, raising his hand himself. James and Carlos both raised their hands as well.

"It's up to you to break the tie Jace," said Camille.

"I vote Scream," said Jace.

The guys all cheered as they took their seats on the couch. Jo was a little ticked off at having to watch the scary movie. "Guys, I actually have to go pick up the new script for next week's show," she said.

"But you just got here," said Camille. "We haven't even caught up yet."

"Some other time," Jo promised. "Kendall, walk me to the door?"

"Ummm, yeah sure," Kendall said.

Jace could tell he was feeling really uncomfortable having Jo hang around him so much. She had been trying to get his attention all day. Jace was starting to worry a little now.

"Wouldn't it be great if they get back together," Camille exclaimed when Kendall and Jo were out of earshot.

All the guys voiced their agreement. "Yeah, it would be awesome to have a happy Kendall again," said Carlos.

"Definitely," James agreed. Only Logan didn't say anything about the couple.

"Don't you think they make a great couple," Camille asked Jace.

"Yeah, the greatest," she smiled halfheartedly, sitting down next to Logan.

"You okay," asked Logan.

"I'm fine," muttered Jace.

"Alright, you guys ready to start the movie," Kendall asked, coming back.

Jace was a little disappointed when he sat down next to James on the other end of the couch. She needed some time to think. "You guys start the movie. I'm going to go order the pizzas," said Jace. She grabbed her cell phone off the table and headed into the kitchen. It only took her a few minutes to order the food but her heart wasn't into handing out the others and decided to hide in her room.

She had just lain down on her bed when someone knocked on her door. "Hey, aren't you watching the movie with us," Kendall asked coming in.

"No, I'm not in the mood," said Jace, turning on her side as not to face him.

Kendall sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and asked," How about we do something else then; just the two of us?"

"I don't know," muttered Jace.

"I know," Kendall exclaimed. "Come on get up." He pulled Jace up and dragged her out to the living room. "Hey guys, we're going out for a bit," Kendall told the others.

"Kendall, where are we going," Jace asked when he seated her in his car. It was the same one Gustavo had bought the guys after the success of their first music video for their song Big Night.

"You'll see," her boyfriend answered vaguely.

The drove only for about twenty minutes before Kendall parked the car and Jace got a look at where he had taken her.

"The beach," she asked confused. "What are we doing here?"

"We are having our first official date," he told her, pulling out a picnic basket from the back seat.

"Seriously," Jace asked, unable to stop the smile that was spreading.

"Yup, let's go," laughed Kendall.

Thankfully the beach wasn't too crowd and they were able to find a decent amount of space to themselves; secluded from everyone else.

"I have a surprise for you," Kendall told her after they finished eating.

"Another one," she asked impressed. "What is it?"

"Hold on a sec," he said, getting up. Jace watched as he made a quick run to the car and brought back a guitar. "I wrote this for you."

Kendall started strumming a soft melody on the guitar and started to sing:

_I don't know why you always get so insecure_  
><em>I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in<em>  
><em>the mirror<em>  
><em>And why won't you believe me when I say<em>  
><em>That to me you get more beautiful, every day<em>

_When you're looking at the magazines_  
><em>And thinking that you'll never measure up<em>  
><em>You're wrong<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>

_You walk in rain boots on a perfect summer day_  
><em>Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's<em>  
><em>okay<em>  
><em>And you wear baggy clothes that camouflage your shape<em>  
><em>Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're<em>  
><em>made<em>  
><em>When you're looking at the magazines<em>  
><em>And thinking that you're just not good enough<em>  
><em>You're so wrong, baby<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_  
><em>Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for once<em>  
><em>And when I see that face<em>  
><em>I'd try a thousand ways<em>  
><em>I would do anything to make you smile<em>

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
><em>I think you're a superstar, yeah you are<em>  
><em>Why don't you know<em>  
><em>Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts<em>  
><em>It's what's underneath your skin<em>  
><em>The beauty that shines within<em>  
><em>You're the only one that rocks my world<em>  
><em>My cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>  
><em>Oh, my cover girl<em>

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_  
><em>Whoa oh, my cover girl<em>

"Kendall," Jace whispered. She didn't know what to say. He left her completely speechless. Smiling, Kendall leaned down and kissed her; his cover girl.

**Disclaimer: Once again I'd like to add I do not own Big Time Rush or anything to do with the show or band or the song Cover Girl. **

**A/N Hi guys, today is my 20****th**** birthday so I thought I'd treat you all to a new chapter. Hope you love it and please review. **


	4. Big Time Complications

Chapter Four: Big Time Complications

"Did you have a good time," asked Kendall as they drove back to the Palmwoods after their picnic on the beach.

"Kendall, this was amazing," said Jace.

"Good," her boyfriend nodded. "I was nervous all week thinking of where to take you."

"The beach was a pretty safe bet," laughed Jace. "So, I've been thinking and maybe it's time we told James and the rest of the guys about us." When Kendall didn't say anything Jace got worried. "What do you think," she asked.

"I don't know," he sighed. "That doesn't seem like such a good idea right now."

"What? You don't want to be exclusive," asked Jace, a little hurt her boyfriend still wanted to hide their relationship.

"No," Kendall denied quickly. "No, of course I want to be with you; only you. I'm just worried about James. I keep freak 'in out he's going to get pissed and things are going to go bad between us."

"Come on, James isn't that bad," Jace sighed.

"Jace, he's the worst at handling news like this," Kendall told her. "Please, just a little bit longer and I'll work on James to get him used to the idea of us dating and soften the blow."

"Alright," his girlfriend agreed. "But we can't put this off forever. Sooner or later he's going to find out and so are the rest of the guys. It would be better if they heard if from us instead of reading it in the new or a magazine or something."

"Definitely," Kendall agreed pulling up into the Palmwoods parking lot.

"Hey guys, back from a date," Jo asked, seeing them in front of the lobby.

"Yeah," Jace said quietly. "I'll see you later Kendall." Giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the cheek, Jace headed off the elevator.

"Bye babe," Kendall waved.

"So how are things between you two," Jo asked, moving closer to Kendall.

"Perfect," he told her, backing up a little. "Things are great."

"Oh really," Jo chirped, faking a bright smile. "So what does James think of you dating his little sister?"

"Uh, James kind of doesn't know yet," Kendall said, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "We're still holding off on telling him."

"Seems to me it's asking for a lot of trouble, dating your best friend's sister," Jo sighed.

"What do you mean," asked Kendall.

"Well if James doesn't like you dating Jace he may send her back to their early – before the summers up or he may feel betrayed that you two are dating and leave Big Time Rush," Jo shrugged.

"He can't leave the band," Kendall shouted, causing everyone in the lobby to stare.

"Calm down," snapped Jo.

"What am I going to do," Kendall said panicking.

"Well you and Jace could just stay friends," Jo suggested innocently.

"But I really like her," Kendall sighed. "I don't want to be her friend. I want to be her boyfriend."

"Yeah but it is worth your friendship," Jo said, walking off. Her job was done. She was sure she had Kendall doubting his and Jace's relationship by now. Nothing was going to stop her from winning Kendall back now that she was back at the Palmwoods. Now she just had to work on Jace.

Jo took the elevator up to 2J. "Hey Jace," she said, spotting James' sister on the couch reading.

Jace looked up from her book and smiled asking, "What's up?"

"Not much," Jo sighed, sitting down next to her. "I didn't have a shoot today and Camille's at an audition so I thought I could hang out with you."

"Sure," Jace shrugged. "What do you want to do?"

"How about we go hang out in the park," Jo suggested.

"That sounds great," said Jace. "Should we see if the guys want to go too? I'll ask Kendall."

"Yeah, sure," said Jo. "I'll invite Jet. We can all hang out."

"Uh Jo, are you sure about that," asked Jace. "I don't think Jet and Kendall like each other very much."

"Relax, they just need to get to know each other more," Jo laughed.

"Alright, if you say so," Jace shrugged. "I'll text Kendall to meet us in half an hour."

"Great, I'll just get changed and text Jet. We'll meet you two there," Jo said, heading out.

"I hope this goes well," Jace muttered to herself.

"Tell me again why we're here," Jett sighed as his co-star Jo Taylor pulled him by the arm through the Palmwoods Park.

"_I'm_ here because I want to break Kendall and Jace up so I can get him back and _you're _here to help me," she snapped.

"So what do you want me to do," asked Jett, pulling his arm free from Jo.

"I need to you flirt with Jace," explained Jo. "Do anything and everything to keep her attention on you. I know Kendall. He'll get jealous and mess things up with her himself. All we need to do is make him suspicious of you and Jace."

"Alright but what if she doesn't…"

"Shut up! Here they come," Jo cut in. "Hey guys," she called out as Kendall and Jace neared.

"Hi Jo," said Kendall. He gave a quick nod to Jett but didn't say anything.

"So I brought a picnic," said Jace, trying to change the subject. She held up a large picnic basket in her arms.

"Great, what are we eating," Jett cut in, moving closer to Jace.

"Kendall, let's play catch," Jo begged, holding up a Frisbee. "Jace and Jett can set up the picnic."

"Go on," Jace nodded, humoring Jo.

"Let's find a spot, shall we," said Jett, flashing a perfect white smile.

They found an empty table and started pulling out all of the food Kendall and Jace had packed. While they were setting out plates, Kendall was getting annoyed at Jett who hadn't stopped talking to Jace. He was playing more attention to the two and trying to her what they were saying than listening to what Jo was saying.

"So what are you doing on L.A.? Singing or acting," asked Jett.

"Oh no, James is the one who wants to be in Hollywood," Jace told him. "I'm not very good at acting or singing. I guess you could say James got all the talent in the family."

"I don't believe that," Jett argued.

"Thanks but I definitely would never want to be famous," Jace denied.

"But you're dating someone who's kind of famous," Jett argued. "Aren't you worried about dealing with publicity and the press?"

"We've been great so far," She defended.

"Yeah because you guys haven't been seen together as a couple anywhere public," Jett smirked knowingly. "I don't know what's wrong with Kendall – actually I do and there's a lot – but if you were my girlfriend I'd want to show you off every day. I wouldn't keep a relationship a secret."

**A/N So sorry for the late chapter. School made everything hectic. This chapter was actually supposed to be longer but I wanted to get something out to you all. Hope you all love it and review. Thanks to everyone who's following along with Jace and Kendall's story. You guys are awesome. **


End file.
